You and Me Forever and Ever
by i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven
Summary: He saw this little girl trying to move back and forth in the swing but no move was made, for a moment he thought of going over and help her, so he did, along the years they become  best friends and even more :D
1. Chapter 1 Getting to know you

-You & Me Forever and Ever-

Summary: He saw this little girl trying to move back and forth in the swing but no move was made, for a moment he thought of going over and help her, so he did, along the years they become best friends and even more :D rated M for later chapters :D

Chapter 1- Getting to know you.

Eight year old Duncan was sitting on a green bench at one of the sides of the park that's across the street from his house. He was watching this little girl trying to swing back and forth on one of the yellow swings, at the other side of the park, but she wasn't heavy enough so the swing did not move from its spot, so she stopped trying and she just sat there facing the ground, as Duncan watched the girl he thought of going over there to help her swing, and he did.

He was walking over and she looked at his gorgeous blue eyes, her onyx eyes brightened up, her eyes were red, so she must have been crying. He wondered why.

The truth is that the little girl's parents were fighting a lot lately, and she was kind of feeling guilty about it, since she walked in, in one of their fights and they were screaming at each other and she watched as his father said something about Courtney and how she was a mistake, a disgrace to the family and blah, blah, blah, no need to get into details.

"Hi" Courtney said as she followed the teal eyed walking to the back of the swing, she didn't know what was going to happen and she was expecting the worst, like being pushed of the swing or something, but what he did surprised her. He pushed her strong enough for her to swing as he muttered a quick hey.

"Haven't seen you around. Are you new here?" Duncan asked her. He wanted to know more about her. He didn't know why, though.

"Yeah. My parents and I just moved." She said as she muffled a sniff. Her words were slurry for all the crying. Then she thought. Why was he helping her swing? Was she that pathetic that someone needed to help her? She sniffed again.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. He didn't know why but he was concerned about her. She sniffed again.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"I don't want to talk about it" Suddenly the little girl's mom called her to go in. And she quickly jumped off the swing. Duncan didn't want her to go away without knowing her name so he asked

"Hey, what's your name?" And she answered with a bright smiled, so bright that you couldn't tell that she was crying a while ago

"Courtney"

"Duncan" she smiled again and so did Duncan. As he waved goodbye. Courtney waved back.

Realizing he was alone he made his way to his house, as he was walking to his porch he realized that Courtney's house was just beside his. He went in with a smile in his face. He just had to wait till tomorrow to get to know her better.

(a/n): Hey guys! so i had this idea stuck in my head for like a month and i was like i'm going to upload it to to know if it's good. So tell me if it's good. and i know this chapter is short. Really short. but i'm going to make the next ones not that short i promise.

So yeah. i think i might get going my dog just pooped here, Eww! :D Anyway please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 All my Life

-You & Me Forever and Ever-

Chapter 2- All my Life

(a/n) Well basically this chapter is explaining courtney's situation.

Courtney's Point of View.

My name is Courtney Summers, and this is All my Life.

Everyone that see us thinks that we are the perfect family. Well we aren't even close to normal.

You'd expect a Mom that works and cleans; but no my Mom got fired about a month ago, and the house is a complete mess. She used to be all happy even when my father and she fought. She cleaned, she cooked healthy meals, she planted flowers in the backyard, she made lemonade, she helped me with school projects, but not anymore, depression has eaten her. She has been crying a lot lately. She and my father had been fighting a lot, mostly about me. I can't help but feel bad.

You'd expect a Dad that's always home, enjoying the family he got and when he's not home he's working to support the family; but no my 'dad' is everything except a dad. He doesn't care about me, actually he hates me. He hated me even before I was born; he almost convinced my mom to have an abortion. The only reason he's supporting me, and letting me live in the house is because my Mom told him to do it. He goes around 11 pm to the bar down the street to drink and comes back at early hours of the morning. Drunk. When he arrives, he starts beating my mom. I hear everything: loud thumps on the wall, then screams of my mom being muffled, then squeaks of the bed, really loud sobbing and crying and moaning, and really loud screams.

You'd expect the perfect brother that is always around you, protecting you, looking out for you; but no my Mom didn't have the abortion because of 'him', Devon, my brother. I didn't really knew Devon he was 12 when I was born. My Mom says that he played with me, and sometimes even fed me and watched over me. But when he was 14 (that means I was 2 years old) my father started beating him up too. And when he turned out 18 ( I was 6 years old btw) he left the house, sick of my sorry excuse of a father, and never came back. I don't really remember him, but I found a Scrapbook, full of photos of him when he was a baby and when he was about my age now ( eight years) and his teen years, but the photos stopped around when he was 17, a year before he left. I don't really think my parents kept his stuff. The only thing I have, that belonged to him, is his cap and his skateboard. So when I grow up I'll be the best skateboarder ever. To honor my brother.

You'd also expect a perfect little daughter; but no. Me. What can I say about me? I'm 8 years old. I can't cry inside the house, because my father says that crying is for weak people. Which I. AM. NOT. I'm skinny and have caramel skin. With mocha hair that goes past my chest, almost reaching my belly, and onyx eyes that match. I go to school like a normal girl, and I always have A+ on my report cards, to prove my dad, that I'm not a mistake. I don't have friends, I mean we just moved, and I changed school too. So I haven't had time to make friends.

My antique house was big. You know, a three story house with a big backyard; but we had to move, due of something about my father's work.

M y new house is a three story building too, but this one is slightly larger. And we have a pool in the enormous backyard. My room is bigger and I have my own bathroom and a balcony too.

There's a park across the street of my house. And I like to sit in the swings and well…..swing. The yellow swing is my favorite.

(a/n) sooooo? How was that?LOL. I think it was long but who knows, it might be shorter that last one.

LOL

Ah. Well. I hope you enjoy it.

Next chapter will be Duncan's life.

So just R&R ! please :D


End file.
